


This Will Make You Love Again

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, HP - Freeform, Het, M/M, Slash, Video, snape/lily - Freeform, snarry, snarry and snily, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have been waiting to use this song for a long time and it had to be Snarry. After the heartbreak that was Lily Evans, who other than Harry Potter could possibly make Snape love again? In addition, I really like using Michelle Trachtenberg with red hair as Lily and Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Severus from <i>Mysterious Skin</i>. Even though the characters so do not have a romantic relationship in the movie, they just fit. Joseph’s character even has a mother like Eileen. Expect to see them again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Will Make You Love Again

**Pairing:** Snarry and Snily  
 **File Size:** 29 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "This Will Make You Love Again"  
 **Artist:** Iamx  
 **Summary:** I have been waiting to use this song for a long time and it had to be Snarry. After the heartbreak that was Lily Evans, who other than Harry Potter could possibly make Snape love again? In addition, I really like using Michelle Trachtenberg with red hair as Lily and Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Severus from _Mysterious Skin_. Even though the characters so do not have a romantic relationship in the movie, they just fit. Joseph’s character even has a mother like Eileen. Expect to see them again.  
 **Warning:** A bit of sexual confusion

[Download This Will Make You Love Again](http://www.akemi42.com/files/ThisSnarry.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch This Will Make You Love Again on [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VTkfD5M0niw) or the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2009/01/01/this-will-make-you-love-again/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/ThisSnarry.wmv)


End file.
